Flowers
by Nanami Fushikawa
Summary: Y Hiro estaba como siempre atendiendo en la floristería cuando Tadashi apareció. [AU]
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Espero que les guste la historia.

**Advertencias: **contenido yaoi [chico x chico] También es un AU [Alternative Universe]

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia, además de que la idea nació a un comic que leí hace poco de está pareja.

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**Camelia Blanca"**_

Hiro sonrió con suficiencia cuando terminó de acomodar las nuevas flores que habían llegado, básicamente ese lugar sobrevivía a base de su esfuerzo. Suspiró levemente, amaba a su madre, en verdad que lo hacía pero… Su idea cuando ella llegó completamente emocionada gritando que quería abrir una floristería, pensó que _ella _era la que se iba a hacer cargo de esta. Bueno, no resulto como se lo imaginaba, pero así estaba bien. En ese momento no se encontraba estudiando, resultaba ser un prodigio que había terminado la secundaria antes de sus catorce años. Entonces, ¿Qué carajos hacía atendiendo la floristería de su madre y no en la universidad a sus dieciséis años? Simple, la universidad no le llamaba la atención en esos momentos, el atender la floristería, aunque era un trabajo que requería esfuerzo, lo encontraba sumamente relajante, en verdad le agradaba mucho lo que hacía. Había adquirido un amor y conocimiento, superando el de su madre, por las flores. Aunque era algo vergonzoso aceptarlo, si tomabas en cuenta que era un adolescente y además hombre.

Suspiró con algo de pesadez y se dejó caer sin mucha elegancia en la silla que estaba detrás del mostrador. El lugar era acogedor, vieras por donde lo vieras, los enormes ventanales junto con los diversos y deliciosos aromas que desprendían todas las flores del recinto, formaban ese lugar que Hiro amaba. Miró el reloj que estaba colgado en la pared, era cerca del medio día. Se desperezó mientras que se ponía de pie de nuevo, trono su cuello y se dirigió con pereza a la puerta del local para poner el letrero de cerrado hasta la 1:00 p.m. Le dio una mirada analítica al lugar, revisando que todo estuviera en orden y cerró con llave. Se dirigió a su casa, que se encontraba justamente en frente del lugar, cruzando la calle. Restregó su ojo derecho mientras soltaba un pequeño bostezo, tenía algo de sueño. Tocó la puerta.

La puerta no tardo no mucho en ser abierta, su madre le abrió sonriente como siempre.―¡Hiro! Ya te estábamos esperando para almorzar, ¿Cómo ha ido el trabajo hoy? ¿Llegaron los nuevos encargos? ¡Oh! Por supuesto que sí, yo misma lo vi por la ventana mientras empezaba a hacer el almuerzo.―La mujer se rió divertida y alegre.

Hiro suspiró de nuevo aunque sonrió de por sí, su madre era jodidamente energética y no lo decía en mal sentido, ella simplemente era encantadoramente hiperactiva. El problema con eso es que tomaba muchas decisiones a las apuradas, claro ejemplo de eso la decisión de la floristería. Le sonrió a su padre que estaba en la sala del comedor ya esperándolos.―Gracias a Dios que apareciste hijo, me estaba muriendo de hambre y la comida huele deliciosa.―Su padre puso cara de consternación, el pelinegro soltó una risita mientras se dejaba caer en una silla del comedor.

―Bueno, alguien tiene que atender la floristería.―Le mujer le huyo magistralmente a la mirada acusatoria que le dio su hijo.

―Hoy hice tu comida favorita, cariño.―Canturreo ella feliz poniendo la comida. La mujer de cabello negro se sentó junto a su esposo quien sonreía contento al saber que su esposa le había cocinado especialmente a él.

―¡Está no es mi comida favorita!―Se quejó el hombre.

Hiro negó con la cabeza, divertido, mientras empezaba a comer, después de todo, eso era su favorito.

* * *

Tadashi frunció el ceño sintiéndose frustrado. Miró a sus amigos esperando que ellos pudieran ayudarlo con su predicamento.―Entonces, ¿Tu tía va a cumplir años y no sabes que darle?―Gogo la miró con una ceja alzada.―Es tu tía y no sabes que darle, vaya genio.―Murmuró ella con sarcasmo mientras masticaba la goma de mascar.

El chico ignoró el comentario de Gogo, sabía que ella iba a burlarse, así que simplemente hizo como si no hubiera dicho nada y su vista viajo hacia sus otros amigos esperando una posible solución.―¿Ropa?―Soltó tentativamente Wasabi.

Tadashi negó con la cabeza.―El problema con la tía Cass es que ella es…―Hamada frunció los labios buscando las palabras adecuadas para describir a su tía.― Peculiar, sí, ella no funciona de esa forma, ella prefiere algo más ¿personal?―Soltó algo frustrado con él mismo.

Entonces Honey abrió sus ojos completamente emocionada, dando pequeños brinquitos.―¡Flores!―Gritó extasiada, ya no pudiendo contener más la emoción. Todos voltearon a verla escépticos.―¡Sí, sí, sí! ¡Conozco una floristería genial! Es mi favorita de toda San Fransokyo, el que atiende es monísimo.―Todos ignoraron el último comentario de la chica que seguía divagando.―El chico es genial, solo le describes a la persona y te da flores que se adapten a ellas y como tienen muchas clases, todo es muy variado.―Concluyó muy feliz la rubia.

Gogo fue la primera en hablar.―¿Atiende un chico?―Soltó con cierta burla mientras empezaba a inflar la goma de mascar.

La rubia asintió con fuerza.―¡Es muy lindo!―Hizo un gesto con las manos dándole énfasis a lo que decía.

Tadashi sopeso la idea y asintió, eso estaba bien.―Esta bien, ¿podrías llevarme hoy?―La chica asintió alzando el pulgar.

―¡Si eso no funciona puedes comprarle una figura de acción!―Fred sonreía feliz por imaginar las figuras.

Gogo rodó los ojos, Fred y Wasabi empezaron a discutir y Honey estaba feliz de ir de nuevo a la dichosa floristería. Tadashi suspiró, lo mejor sería solo ir él y Honey, o eso se volvería un caos justo como ahora.

* * *

Hiro se estiro un poco para acomodar una maseta en la parte de arriba del mueble. Estaba aprovechando un poco el tiempo antes de que empezara "El infierno rosa" como lo denominaba él, porque demonios San Valentín era horriblemente agotador, tenía que trabajar más tiempo del que acostumbraba, hacer arreglos como loco y terminar tenso hasta medula esperando que esa jodida fecha pasara. Hizo la intención de girarse al escuchar la campanita anunciando la llegada de algún cliente, pero antes de completarlo alguien lo abrazaba con fuerza.―¡Hiro!―El más pequeño suspiro levemente al saber de quien se trataba.

―Honey.―El muchachito aparto de sí mismo a la rubia, con delicadeza.

La chica soltó una risita alegre, se giró un poco y tomó del brazo a Tadashi que se había quedado un poco sosegado atrás y lo empujo contra el menor, sin que quedara mucho espacio personal entre los dos a decir verdad.―Él es Tadashi y lo traje aquí porque necesita de ti ¡Urgentemente!―añadió la chica.

Hiro alzó sus ojos topándose con otros, torció la boca en una mueca de disgusto, el tipo era más alto que el, a los gestos de Tadashi eso pareció un adorable puchero. Abrió la boca sintiendo que la lengua se le enredaba, era como si lo hubieran golpeado con un palo en la cabeza. Vio como le menor lo miraba con una ceja alzada, como esperando que dijera algo.―H-Hola.―¡Dios! Alguien por favor golpéelo.

El menor en contra de todo pronóstico soltó una risita como divertido por la situación.―Hola, ¿Qué es lo que busca?―Hiro se alejó de Tadashi. El universitario lo observo mejor, ojos cafés muy cálidos, pestañas abundantes, cabello obscuro rebelde, mejillas algo sonrojadas igual que sus labios… Casi se ahoga con su saliva por ese pensamiento.

―¡Es un regalo de cumpleaños para su tía!―Gracias a Dios, Honey salió a su rescate sin si quiera saberlo

El más joven asintió pensativo.―¿Y cómo es ella?―Le preguntó con una sonrisa.

Tadashi uso toda su fuerza para no sonar tan estúpido como antes.―Ella es muy,―hizo una pausa y decidió usar la misma palabra de antes―peculiar, única en realidad, es muy amigable e hiperactiva, muy dulce y… le debo mucho.―Lo último le salió del corazón, ni siquiera pensó en realmente decirlo, simplemente abandono su boca de forma natural como la sonrisa suave que se acaba de forma en los labios del chico que llevaba un delantal rojo, que lo hacía ven condenadamente lindo.

―Por lo que dice ella es una mujer energética por lo que un arreglo común no iría con su personalidad.―Hiro frunció levemente el ceño pensando, se dirigió al mostrador, tomo un cuaderno y un lapicero.―Lo mejor es ir con algo más alegre y que no sea tradicional, podemos usar _centaureas _representan la felicidad.―Hiro iba apuntando mientras seguía hablando.―También _acederas_ que representan la paciencia, van a contrastar los colores y sirve de complemento, oh también están los _jazmines blancos _que es amabilidad y apego, _crisantemos blancos _que es la sinceridad y por último…―Hiro por fin alzo su mirada, Tadashi estaba maravillado, el chico realmente parecía apasionado con eso, y cuando hablaba era inevitable no dejar de verlo.―_Cincoenramas_, no es una flor que se use mucho para arreglos pero sé que le quedara perfecto.―Terminó el más bajito con una sonrisa resplandeciente, Hamada se dio cuenta de que había un pequeño espacio entre los dientes delanteros del otro, pero por alguna razón eso lo hacía lucir más endemoniadamente lindo de lo que ya era.

―¡Te lo dije Tadashi, Hiro es el mejor!―Honey estaba feliz dando brinquitos.

―Y… ¿Necesita que lo prepare ahora mismo? O ¿Para cuándo es el envió?―Tadashi dejó de fantasear en lo lindo que era el muchacho.

―Para mañana, así que ¿Cuánto es el total del costo de las flores y el envió?―Hamada estaba preparado, venía ahorrando bastante dinero para el regalo de tía así que lo del dinero no le preocupaba tanto.

Hiro frunció levemente el ceño, realmente lo que pensaba hacer era _realmente _costoso, pero… Miró al chico sonriente frente a él y no pudo evitar decir.―Setenta y cinco dólares.―Honey Lemon desde atrás de Tadashi hizo una cara extrañada que cambio a una sonrisita divertida al ver el débil rubor en las mejillas del bajito. Incluso Tadashi esperaba algo más caro, mínimo unos cien dólares.

La rubia observo de reojo como Hiro y Tadashi hablaban acerca de la dirección, lo que diría la tarjeta y la hora. Se emocionó aún más cuando Tadashi le dio el dinero a Hiro y ambos se sonrojaron al tocarse las manos por accidente. ¡Sabía que había sido una buena idea!

―Entonces el arreglo llegará mañana.―Terminó Hiro.

Tadashi asintió, sintiéndose algo desilusionado de ya no volver a ver más al otro chico.―Gracias.

Honey se lanzó a abrazar al más bajito.―¡Nos vemos después, Hiro!

Hiro asintió con una sonrisa.―Gracias y vuelvan pronto.

Hamada pareció recordar algo antes de irse.―¿Qué significaba la última flor?―Preguntó curioso cuando estaba a punto de salir por la puerta.

Hiro le dio una sonrisa cálida, de esas que derriten corazones.―Las _cincoenrama _significan afecto maternal.―Murmuró con suavidad. Tadashi se quedó mudo por un momento y después le sonrio completamente agradecido al chico.

―Ya veo…―Hamada se despidió con un gesto de mano y una sonrisa que se le reflejaba por todo el cuerpo.

Cuando el chico quedo solo en la floristería se sintió un poco solo, aunque por lo menos podría pensar mejor acerca del revoltijo en el estómago que tenía. Sin querer su vista fue a dar a la maseta de las camelias blancas que había estado arreglando hace poco. Sin poder evitarlo, se ruborizo.

"_La Camelia blanca es sinónimo de inocencia y de un amor puro."_

* * *

_Gracias por terminar de leer, espero y les haya gustado ^^ Ojala y sigan leyendo~ Gracias por su tiempo._

**_Nanami off~_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Gracias por entrar a leer ^^

**Advertencias: **contenido yaoi [chico x chico] AU [Alternative Universe] y cosas de mi mente :'v

**Disclaimer: **los personajes no son de mi propiedad, solo la historia. El fic fue inspirado en un comic hermoso uwu

Disfruten~

* * *

"_**Acacia amarilla"**_

Tadashi se mordió el labio inferior, no había dejado de pensar en el chiquillo de la floristería del día anterior. Miró con desgano el techo de su habitación. No había podido dormir mucho y ahí lo tenían, dando vueltas por su cama, como un completo idiota, a las 5:00 a.m. Se suponía que debía despertar dentro de dos horas… ¡Pero no! Tenía que estar como colegial dando vueltas en su cama, ¡Demonios! Parecía una chica, el simple pensamiento lo avergonzaba horriblemente. Hizo un gesto raro con los labios y se dio, él mismo, un manotazo en la cara, a ver si con eso dejaba de pensar en tanta estupidez. ¡No es que Hiro no le pareciera lindo! Había que ser idiota para no verlo… ¡El punto era que se veía muy joven! ¿Esperaban que el conflicto fuera el hecho de que eran hombres? No, la vida era muy corta para preocuparse por eso, amor era amor, pero… Entonces ¡¿Por qué no aceptaba que le gustaba?! Bufó levemente y giró de nuevo sobre su cama, abrazo la almohada que estaba a su lado. Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando relajarse, sonrió con dulzura, Hiro era demasiado tierno… La sonrisa tonta quedo en sus labios aun cuando se durmió de nuevo.

* * *

―¡Cariño hora de levantarse!―Hiro murmuró algo y se enrollo de nuevo en las sabanas de su cama―.¡Recuerda que tienes una entrega que preparar!―El chico no espero más y casi se cayó al suelo cuando se puso de pie. Su madre se rió de nuevo, llena de energías como siempre―.Te esperamos abajo para desayunar, apúrate sino tu padre va a estar molestando por un rato.―La mujer cerró la puerta, riendo de nuevo al escuchar los reclamos de su esposo.

Hiro suspiró, busco algo de ropa limpia y se dirigió al baño. Tenía sueño… Aunque eso era algo que le pasaba con frecuencia, normalmente se quedaba despierto hasta muy entrada la madrugada, eran costumbres que nunca iba a dejar de tener. El problema con eso es que siempre lo resentía en las mañanas, justo como ahora, que intentaba que su cabeza no se estrellara contra los azulejos por quedarse dormido. Bostezó, aun debajo del agua de la ducha, y recordó con cierta diversión una vez que se quedó dormido de pie apoyado en una pared. Había dejado un pequeño rastro de saliva cuando su cuerpo empezó a ceder al lado izquierdo, por su suerte se despertó antes de caerse; aun así, era un recuerdo que lo divertía y avergonzaba a partes iguales.

Salió de la ducha con una toalla amarrada a la cintura y con la otra secando su indomable cabello, antes, cuando era muy pequeño, intentaba peinarlo, con el paso del tiempo dejo de importarle y a decir verdad, le encantaba que fuera así, era diferente, igual que él. Se adaptaba a su personalidad por completo. Sonrió divertido, se puso la camisa blanca con un dibujo de esos videojuegos viejos, unos pantalones grises y sus converse negros. Se asomó por la ventana que daba a la calle y observó el cielo gris, ahora que lo pensaba estaba haciendo un poco de frío, giró en dirección de su armario donde empezó a buscar algún abrigo, tomó el abrigo nuevo color azul que le había regalado hace poco su madre, le quedaba un poco largo, pero como había dicho ella: "Estas en crecimiento, pronto te quedará mejor". En verdad esperaba que así fuera. Todos eran más altos que él, eso era jodidamente injusto. Sin querer se recordó del de ayer, su vista fue a parar a la maseta de las camelias blancas que estaban cerca de la ventana. Se acercó a ellas y acarició con cariño los pétalos de esta, una sonrisa suave se posó en sus labios.

―¡Hiro!―La maseta casi se le cae de las manos de la impresión, dejo escapar una especie de grito ahogado. Su madre, lo miró con una ceja alzada y todavía con el pomo de la puerta entre sus manos.

Hiro algo sonrojado puso la maseta donde antes estaba―.Realmente mamá, deberías tocar la puerta… ¡Podría haber estado desnudo!―Reclamó intentando sonar ofendido.

La mujer rodó los ojos―. Hijo, te he visto muchas veces desnudo, no sería la primera ni la última vez que te viera desnudo; además, ya tu padre se está desesperando.―Mencionó divertida.

Hiro asintió con una sonrisa saliendo detrás de su mamá, casi se sintió culpable al ver su padre con una expresión de hambre. El hombre ya estaba vestido para el trabajo, el maletín estaba cerca de la mesa del comedor―.Otro día a la universidad de nerds, ¿he?―Soltó el menor como saludo a su progenitor.

Su padre rió divertido―. Hiro, tú y yo sabemos que la idea no te disgusta, pero de todas formas no te voy a presionar, todavía eres muy joven.―Respondió con simpleza el hombre.

―Por cierto, mamá, ¿Cuándo terminan tus vacaciones?―Preguntó el muchacho mientras empezaba a comer.

La mujer hizo un gesto como pensando―. No recuerdo…―tanto padre y como hijo se dieron una mirada a la vez que ambos suspiraban―. Tendré que revisar.―Y sí, su madre podría ser una gran doctora, pero… Hiro se preguntaba cómo demonios le hacía con esa actitud tan despistada. Sonrió un poco al recordar la historia de cómo se habían conocido sus padres. Su papá era científico, un experimento que acabo mal, y él siendo atendido por su madre. Gran historia. Salió de su ensoñación al ver que su madre lo miraba con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

―¿Qué?―Cuestionó de pronto sintiéndose avergonzado.

Ella hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia―. Nada, cariño, solo apúrate, porque el encargo es para dentro de dos horas, ¿verdad?―Preguntó ella con una sonrisa.

―¡Demonios!―El pelinegro se embutió en la boca el resto del desayuno, se despidió de sus padres y salió corriendo a la floristería. Cuando miró el letrero no pudo más que sonreír, solo a su madre se le pudo ocurrir ese nombre. Se dispuso a abrir el local y cuando lo hizo, entro en este para comenzar con su trabajo.

Tomó el delantal rojo y se encaminó a la parte trasera de la tienda, donde se encontraba el invernadero. No debía preocuparse por si alguien intentaba robar en la tienda, él mismo había hecho el sistema de seguridad, pobre del idiota que lo intentara, una sonrisa burlona se posó en sus labios. Se encaminó al lugar donde había dejado ya preparado la canasta donde pensaba hacer el arreglo. Suspiró un poco. Le gustaba todo ese asunto de hacer los arreglos… Pero a veces se sentía como una chica. Negó con la cabeza, alejando esos pensamientos de su mente.

Recogió las flores que necesitaba y puso manos a la obra, después de una hora terminó, sonrio completamente complacido con su trabajo. Sacó la cámara, que siempre se echaba en los bolsillos y le tomó una fotografía. A su madre le gustaba que le enseñara como le quedaban, siempre se superaba cada vez. Infló su pecho con orgullo, esta vez también se había lucido. Esperaba que al chico que le gustará… Puso una mano contra su cara, que se encontraba completamente roja, contó hasta diez y la quitó. Tenía que olvidarlo… No lo iba a volver a ver, bueno, tal vez para la entrega de hoy… ¡Pero no contaba! El sonido de su celular lo sobresaltó.

―¡Hiro! Se me hizo tarde, voy llegando dentro de cinco minutos para lo de la entrega, como no es tan largo, llegaremos a tiempo.―Escuchó una voz agitada. El muchacho se sobresaltó y se dio cuenta que apenas faltaba quince minutos para la hora de la entrega. ¡Apenas le había dado tiempo de terminar. Soltó un pequeño grito―. ¡Sí! Ya sé que se me hizo tarde, ve saliendo, yo ya llego.―Y la llamada se cortó.

Hiro suspiró levemente, cargó como pudo, el enorme arreglo. Le abrieron la puerta para salir, alzo la vista y se topó con los ojos azulados de su amigo―. Gracias, toma las llaves del bolsillo izquierdo y…―Se quedó con la palabra en la boca, el otro le había quitado, con delicadeza el arreglo.

―Cierra tú.―El otro muchacho se encaminó a la camioneta que se encontraba estacionada. Hiro rodó los ojos y cerró con cuidado, para después meterse en la camioneta del lado del copiloto, donde tomó con facilidad el arreglo que su amigo le pasó.

―Bien, ahora al café que te dije.―Hiro se acomodó y se puso el cinturón de seguridad.

―Sí, sí, como digas jefe.―El muchacho encendió el vehículo y arranco―. Aunque es muy raro…

―¿Qué cosa?―Preguntó con desgano.

―Que me acompañes, normalmente yo voy a dejar los arreglos solos, ―el de ojos azules le dio una mirada inquisitiva a su amigo― ¿No será que esas flores son para alguien especial?―Mencionó en un tono sugerente.

Hiro enrojeció levemente―. ¡Claro que no idiota! Son para el cumpleaños de una mujer.―Agregó con un suspiro cansado.

El otro solo sonrió y siguió manejando, como dijo, no tardaron nada en llegar al lugar de la entrega. Se estacionó y bajó del vehículo para ayudarle al menor―. Entonces genio… ¿Te acompaño o espero aquí?―Cuestionó con una sonrisa divertida en los labios.

―Silencio nerd, los dos vamos a entrar pero yo me encargo.―Exclamó el menor, el mayor tomo el arreglo para aligerarle la carga. Hiro le abrió la puerta del local que ya se encontraba abierto. Una campanita anunció su llegada, rápidamente una mujer castaña con una sonrisa en el rostro se giró hacia ellos.

―¡Hola! ¿Los puedo ayudar en algo?―Preguntó curiosa.

A Hiro por un momento le recordó a su mamá―. Disculpe, ¿Es usted Cass Hamada?

La mujer le dio una mirada al arreglo, los ojos de la castaña brillaron emocionados, Hiro sonrió―. ¡Sí! Soy yo.

―Bueno esto es de parte de su sobrino, Tadashi, por cierto feliz cumpleaños.―Hiro se sonrojo sin saber muy bien porque al decir el nombre del pelinegro―. Por favor, firme aquí.―Le tendió un papel que necesitaba que firmara para que la entrega constara que llegó. Hiro soltó una risita al ver que Cass casi ni voy lo que había firmado.

―¿Dónde lo ponemos?―preguntó con una sonrisa Nath.

La castaña le dio una mirada al lugar―. Ahí hay un espacio, si son tan amables…―Señaló feliz un espacio que quedaba en una mesita cerca del mostrador. Nath dejó el arreglo, Hiro se dispuso a observar mejor el lugar, giró un poquito y se encontró con la mirada de Tadashi, sin saber qué hacer, o porque se le seco la garganta le dio una sonrisa suave. Hamada se la contestó con otra.

―¡Tadashi, cariño!―La tía Cass se lanzó a abrazar a su sobrino, Tadashi le correspondió el abrazo algo avergonzado al escuchar la risita que sabía provenía de Hiro.

―Feliz cumpleaños tía Cass.―Soltó con suavidad el chico.

―Solo por eso te daré un muffin de chocolate.―En verdad que parecía alegre por el regalo―. Te superaste con el regalo, cariño.―Dijo divertida mientras se separaba de Tadashi. Hamada se calló el hecho de que Honey fue básicamente la de la idea.

Hiro y Nath se miraron, era obvio que salían sobrando de la escena, por lo que el menor carraspeo un poco para llamar la atención de los otros. Nath se rió por la falta de delicadeza del menor―. Bueno, gracias por su compra, nos retiramos.―Se despidió Hiro lo más cordial que pudo.

Tadashi se acercó a Hiro, ambos se quedaron viendo por un rato sin saber que decir, una sonrisa tímida en el rostro de Hamada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido en Hiro que también tenía un leve sonrojo. Nath alzó una ceja con una sonrisa divertida bailoteándole en los labios―. Ah, gracias.

Hiro desvió la mirada―.Sí, gracias por la compra.―Murmuró sin saber que decir exactamente.

Nath negó con la cabeza, mejor intervenir―. Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos, que tengan un buen día.―El de cabello castaño pasó un brazo detrás de Hiro para encaminarlo a la puerta. Sonrió levemente al ver la mueca en el rostro del tal Tadashi―. Ay Hiro, amigo, caíste.―Soltó burlón apenas salieron de la tienda.

―¿Qué?―Hiro tenía el ceño fruncido aunque seguía sonrojado y para el mayor no pasó desapercibido que este giro un poco el rostro en dirección de la tienda.

―Estoy a punto de buscar alguna _Acacia amarilla _y obsequiártela.―Nath se separó rápidamente mente del menor y se metió en la camioneta.

Hiro enrojeció completamente―. ¡No jodas, Nath!― El pelinegro rodeo la camioneta también para abordar el vehículo. Se pasó una mano por el cabello desordenándolo, alzó su mirada y se topó con que Tadashi lo estaba observando, su corazón se agito. Se metió rápidamente en la camioneta. Estaba seguro que Nath se rió cuando arranco la camioneta, pero él simplemente lo ignoró. Tal vez… Lo de la _Acacia amarilla _ no estuviera tan equivocado… Se sonrojo de nuevo y giró su vista a la ventana. Demonios.

"_La Acacia amarilla representa el amor secreto."_

―Aunque pensándolo mejor, una _Acacia amarilla _no iría muy bien, porque eso de secreto no tiene nada.―Nath se rió sin pudor alguno.

―¡Cállate!

* * *

Gracias por haber leído ^u^/ Y también por todos sus reviews, me alegran mucho 3 en verdad muchas gracias! Espero que les haya gustado, y si tengo algun error o tienen una duda, no duden en consultarmelo .o. Bueno, hasta luego~

**Nanami off~**


End file.
